Fallen Warrior
by Edengwen
Summary: One of Thor's friends are fighting the battle to stay alive but he wants revenge on the creature who did this. But will he find a way to save them or will he lose another friend to war.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Warrior**

**Thor POV**

The village was burning; however we still fought the waves of the enemies that attacked. Fire blazed around us. Cries from the running villages ripped through the air. Some of the villages were trapped in a corner of the village, then they ran into the woods were we had come from.

I could see Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral fighting close to the centre of the village. I was mainly moving round the battle helping other warriors, but I was worried that I hadn't spotted Lady Sif yet. I wasn't worried about her at first she was a fine warrior and a good friend. Then an explosion that knocked us all to the ground, I felt someone stand over me, with a weapon close to my head.

"Odin's son falls today." I heard, then the shadow was gone I saw the outline of him fighting someone. Then I saw a light of flames and both of them where not there again. Volstagg had run to me.

"Thor are you hurt my friend?"

"No Volstagg, bruised that is all but the warrior that fought the shadow will be gravely injured."

I looked at him is face fell, was it one of my dear friends who had fought for me. I pulled myself up. Then I saw Hogun and Fandral bent over someone, blocking my view to the person that had saved my life. Volstagg stopped me moving forward.

"My friend there is nothing we can do for her." I looked at him, and there she was Lady Sif of Asgard. Lying on the floor with blood oozing from a stab wound to her chest. She was still alive.

"My friend stay with us for a little longer, you will be healed of your wounds my friend." I smiled at her, blood came from her mouth as she opened it to speak.

"I don't believe I will be for long my friend." Then she started to cough up some blood, I held her head a little to let her take in some air as she was gasping for breath. Fandral had disappeared from our side but had returned with a small red leather bag.

He passed it to me, I looked at him. As I opened the bag and empted the bag into my hand, and in on my hand remained a grey stone. A healing stone, I smiled at Fandral, and grasped my hand to his shoulder. Hogun was holding Sif still as I crushed the stone in my hand and laid it into her, wound. It was painful and with Hogun and Fandral holding her down as the wound began to heal.

Then her eyes began to close, her breaths began to even out to normal. I smiled as I felt her pulse in her neck grow stronger, but she did not wake.

"We must get her to the healing room at once." Fandral and Hogun ran and called the horses, I would ride with her. She had saved my life, I owned her for my life. I was not going to let her die because of me. She had done this before. Back on Earth she had nearly given her life fighting the destroyer for me.

"I will ride with her. Hogun ride ahead and warn them of our injured and warn them of Lady Sif's injures, she is not fully healed and may still not live."

Hogun like allowed to his skill rode of like a lightning strike. Fandral held my horse as I placed Lady Sif into the saddle and mounted felting her head fall against my chest. She was wounded in heart and body. I followed the path that Hogun had taken to Asgard.

Fandral and Volstagg followed me close behind; it would be likely for the man in the shadow to attack me again. That, was one of the reasons I argued with myself not to carry her back to Asgard, but she was my friend. I could not leave her.

As we made it to the main gate way to the healing wards, I saw Hogun run out and with Fandral help we carried Lady Sif to the healing ward. She had begun to bleed again on the journey back. As I placed her onto one of the beds, I moved away from the bed. As the healers began to treat her, I looked down at my hands, they were strained with scarlet. Lady Sif's blood on my hands, more true than most time mortals say it. She had saved my life more than once and here she was fighting for her life.

I eyes when I react her she wanted to die. 'A warrior's death' she had once said. I did not want to lose a dear friend and great warrior like her.

I felt a fire burn inside of me. I wanted revenge on the man in the shadow; he had tried to kill me and failed. And from that act, a friend was fighting a great battle with life or death. He was going to pay for this act.


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the hall again with a new fire in my heart, I had not seen the creature to which wanted to end my life and instead hurting a dear friend. Then I saw my mother coming towards me. I then looked back at my hands to which were still stained with her blood.

I felt my mother pull my face up so I would upon her face.

"This is not your fault my son." She spoke the truth, I understood that. "The fault is the creature that used the weapon to what caused that wound, not you."

"The wound was meant for me, not Sif. She stopped my death but nearly caused her own."

I said trying not to show the fire that was building. I wanted to make that creature pay.

Then as my mother walked away leaving me with a smile I turned to see Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral walking towards me. I knew to what they would ask.

"Are you alright Thor?" Volstagg asked

I nodded and then asked, "How bad are our loses?" I remembered that we had other warriors who were hurt.

"Four did not survive the journey back, another fourteen are in the healing rooms." Fandral answered.

"And yet we are no closer in finding who lead the attack as none of the emery survived." Hogun added.

"We have one who knows." I added, as I knew that Sif saw the person who attacked them.

"Thor we do not know if she will survive." Fandral spoke.

"Fandral she will. She is a fighter she will survive another day." I answered coldly.

Hogun and Volstagg looked at each other; I walked away to his own room. I placed his hands in the water and tried to remove the scarlet liquid. It had dried, after removing the blood. I removed his armour and washed the dirt and sweat of my chest. Wearing new clothes I went to speak to my father.

Odin was looking at the city of Asgard as I approached him.

"How is our warrior?" He answered me without turning, I stood next to him and answered, "She is not well, and her wounds may be fatal to her still."

For a long time we stood in silence. "She was wounded because of me." I was finally muttered out. "The one who wounded Sif wanted me dead."

My father looked at me, "When I need to honour her for your life when she returns."

"I hope she does return and not fall." I muttered however he heard me.

"Thor, Lady Sif has been a warrior most of her life and she is a fine and strong warrior. But most of all she is a friend to all. She will survive, and return strong."

I nodded and retired for the evening. Well for what remains of the evening.


End file.
